


Prompt 74 - Truculent

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Truculentadjectivefierce; cruel; savagely brutal.brutally harsh; vitriolic; scathing:aggressively hostile; belligerent.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Kudos: 19
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 74 - Truculent

truculent  
adjective  
fierce; cruel; savagely brutal.  
brutally harsh; vitriolic; scathing:  
aggressively hostile; belligerent.

* * *

At the start of winter, Jaskier had of course been worried about the other Wolf Witchers liking him, it was one thing for Geralt to say that the others had been okay with him coming to stay the season and another for them to actually have to see him on a daily basis. He had done his best he thought made sure to pull his own weight with the chores that were within his capabilities and even if he didn’t quite have the strength to help with some of the repairs that were apparently part of the winter routine he did his best to ensure there was always water and ale available for when the Witchers took a break or something for them to snack on. He had fought the urge to play for them every night and instead only sang or brought out his lute when requested by Geralt or Eskel and Vesemir. He instead restrained his playing to the privacy of Geralt’s room or the library if no one else was there. But no matter how hard he tried the only member of the Wolf school that didn’t seem to have decided he was at the very least a nuisance they could suffer through for the remainder of the winter was Lambert.

At first, he’d given back the vitriol and savage insults as good as they were given because Geralt has told him that the best way for Lambert to at the very least respect him was to stand firm and give back what was given but instead all that seemed to have done was make the fiery-tempered Witcher determined to be even more truculent towards him. Finally, Jaskier had given up and instead stayed quiet when since pointed insults were flung his way each time they passed each other in the halls or as soon as the other Witchers seemed to be out of earshot. He was guest and they were far enough into the winter that he knew there was no way for him to safely make it back down from Kaer Morhen. He’d resolved though to let Geralt know once they’d left the keep that perhaps it was best he didn’t return the following winter is such an option was even offered. Spending the winter season apart was not something he particularly desired but he also couldn’t bear the idea that his presence is so distasteful to Lambert that the Witcher felt the need to make it known daily just how unwelcome he was.

Sighing Jaskier entered the hot springs, he normally didn’t venture down without Geralt but he’d been feeling off all day and hoped that a hot bath would help ease the general feeling of stress and anxiety. No one else was down here, he’d left Geralt in their room and had heard Eskel and Vesemir talking in the dining hall when he had passed it on his way down. Lambert he hadn’t seen since earlier in the day but generally around this time he seemed to keep to his room. Eagerly shedding his clothes Jaskier sighed as he slipped into the hot water of the springs. Sinking into his neck he leaned back against the ledge and closed his eyes feeling his muscles slowly starting to relax. He had just settled into the nice floaty state where he wasn’t asleep just deeply relaxed when he heard footsteps.

“Geralt? You come to join me?” The footsteps stopped causing Jaskier to open his eyes. Instead of Geralt, there stood Lambert glowering down at him. Sighing Jaskier straightened up and moved to grab the towel he’d brought down with him.

“I’ll be out of here in just a couple of minutes and leave you be.” His words seemed to only cause Lambert’s scowl to deepen even further.

“Why the fuck would you leave, you were down here first, are you actually done?” Jaskier startled that was possibly the politest sentence he had ever heard cross Lambert’s lips towards him so far this winter.

“Ahh no, I had planned on soaking for a bit, but if you’d like some privacy I can leave.”

“Then sit your ass back down.” With that Lambert quickly shed his own clothes before slipping into the other side of the pool almost directly across from Jaskier. Cautiously Jaskier slipped back into the water unable to stop himself from glancing at the man sitting across from him.

Several long awkward minutes slipped by, Jaskier readies himself to get up the whole point of coming down was to relax not to makes himself even tenser.

“I don’t like you.” Jaskier can’t help the small oh that passes from his lips. He’s had plenty of people tell him before that they dislike him and is in fact rather used to it but Lambert is even if Geralt won’t use the word one of his love’s brothers and he so desperately wanted their approval.

“Geralt told us about you before you always seemed so flighty in his stories never figured he’d actually bring you here or see you as more than a free fuck. I don’t know what your angle is but we’re fucking witchers we don't get happy endings and one day I know you’re going to ruin things and break his heart so I don’t get why you can’t do us all a favour and just get lost before that happens.” With that Lambert gets out of the water and strides out uncaring of his nudity leaving Jaskier gaping behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize I left this on a bit of a cliff hanger so for now, people can choose how they think things ended up, eventually I would like to write a follow-up.


End file.
